tsukubafandomcom-20200213-history
Template talk:Tsukuba
I don't think category:Tsukuba is needed. serves the purpose just fine. :I'll edit the template accordingly.--Ben 10:22, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Shaney, revert this if you hate it, but I think Daniel is right.--Ben 10:27, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::Agreed. -- Shaney 19:10, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) Wondering if this footer is necessary? I wonder how much of the information here is necessary? The thing is that this footer is so big that it covers up the categories at the bottom of the page, which is unfortunate. It's not a very beautiful object either. Also it's another obstacle for new users to have to put at the bottom of every page. When I look at the contents, I like the "number of pages" feature, but "Recent changes" and "Random page" certainly aren't necessary, because they are duplicating the menu. The "contact us" link is barely necessary, I also don't really see why every single page needs a link to the longest, the shortest, the most popular, and the empty pages. My honest feeling is that the footer should be scrapped or drastically reduced. It's just a legacy of the scratchpad days. My vote is to scrap it. Any other opinions?--Ben 03:41, 21 Aug 2005 (UTC) Leaving it blanked out for a little longer I tried blanking the whole footer out using comments and I have to say the Wiki pages look so much better without it. I'm leaving the footer blanked out for a little longer. Shaney, could you take a trip with "Random page" and look at the pages without the footer? If you can look at ten or so random pages, and you still don't agree that the Wiki pages look better without it, then add it back again, but not having that great yellow blob at the bottom of every page any more certainly seemed like a huge improvement to me.--Ben 04:35, 21 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I think it makes the pages look really dull and boring without the footer. I wonder if we can make it smaller. Actually, I have been clicking on the links in the footers all along. There are some that we can get rid of, but I'd like to keep the link to the number of pages, our contact information, and maybe the popular pages and empty pages, if possible. I have changed the footer to show you what I mean. What do you think? -- Shaney 06:01, 21 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::I really dislike the footer. I can see the following problems with it #The yellow colour and the size makes the categories at the bottom of the page underneath the footer nearly invisible. The category links are much more important than the footer links but they're much harder to see. #It makes the page longer than it needs to be, and to see the categories I have to scroll down the page even on very short pages. #I don't see why all the pages of the wiki need to have links to things like "popular pages" and "empty pages" on them. Maybe the top page could have it, but it's really hard to see why it's justified putting a link like that on every one of (now) about 1,000 or (hopefully) 2,000 or 3,000 pages. Maybe it could go on some pages, but why have it everywhere, on every single page, highlighted in yellow, as if it's the most important thing? The only things which really need to be on every page are things like the link back to the top, which is already in the menu. #There is already a link to "Special Pages" on every page, and users who want to find the empty pages or long pages etc. can just use that. The decision of which special pages to link to is arbitrary. The special pages I check out might be "uncategorized categories" and "orphaned pages". Are we going to add all of those pages? #"How many pages" information might be useful to the administrators, but I don't feel it's justified to clutter the page with this information. Also, it looks amateurish. OK, nobody is paying us to do the Tsukuba Wiki, but still, I think it should look like it's being taken seriously. #If the pages look boring, there must be better ways of making them look interesting than using this yellow blob. Perhaps the problem with those boring pages is the lack of information or pictures in them, not the presence of the footer. #The only reason this footer started was to distinguish the scratchpad entries from the non-Tsukuba ones. I really think it's just a nuisance now, especially because we're going to have to go round and add it to all the edits made by new users. If there was a way to add it automatically, OK, but it is actually just another administration headache. #As far as I know, nobody else on Wikipedia or elsewhere uses a footer like this. #From the point of view of page design, it's possible to alter the "skin", at least in Wikipedia it is easy to do this, but as far as I can see the design of the footer doesn't fit with the "file with tabs" default skin on the wikicities pages. As far as I can tell (and I'm not an expert) it really clutters up the page and doesn't fit with the default design at all. Have you tried asking someone else what they think? After two weeks of it, I've begun to really seriously dislike this footer, and I'd really like to be rid of it. If other people agree with you, then perhaps we can keep it, but at the moment we don't have a lot of other voices. If anyone out there is watching this discussion, I'd like to hear the opinions of a third party.--Ben 08:31, 21 Aug 2005 (UTC) : You seem to feel quite strongly about this, so I will acquiesce. I don't think we will get too many other people giving us their opinions, unfortunately. I did ask one of my friends what she thought, and she agreed with me, but then I'm sure you can find people who agree with you. I really think the pages look better with the footer because it "finishes" the page and because it provides an easier and more inviting way to to navigate the background of the site, but I don't think I will be able to convince you of that. I also think that it is a good idea to have the possibility of putting something on the bottom of every page -- even if it isn't what we have there now. So I would like to suggest that we continue to put the footer code on new pages for a while. It is on almost 1000 pages already and we might still be able to come to an agreement about what to put there. How about if we comment it out for now, but just keep inserting the code as a possibility? Is that a good compromise for now, or does it still make you feel uncomfortable? (Or, is it possible to add a footer to every page with TWERP if we decide to that we do want one later?) -- Shaney 12:09, 21 Aug 2005 (UTC) Let's leave it then As you can see I'm not a big fan of the footer, but it is much improved from the previous version, especially without the line across it. Perhaps this is a good compromise.--Ben 01:56, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC)